An Eventful Year
by mistyxtc
Summary: Set after 4th bookThe lives of the students in 5th year is very different to the book i.e. how teens ought to act at 15 with ragin hormones. Rons in particular are out of control around a certain brunette. Jus read the chapter..trus me u'll luv it! RHr HG
1. Getting to the Burrow

**A/N Right…well I'm being a bit cheeky with this one coz its actually my sister's fic n she has no idea I'm putting it up…so D…if ur reading this…hehe my bad!**

**This story is set after the Goblet of Fire, which was definitely one of the best in the series. Things go quite differently in the students' 5th year in this fic. I know this chapter isn't that great but carry on reading throughto the next chapter and you'll understand why i love it so much. On with the story…**

Harry Potter opened his eyes and yawned. It was a bright and warm summer's day morning. He got out of bed thinking it was just another day of his long, tedious and lonely summer holidays. But then it dawned on him. Tomorrow was the 1st of September. He was going back to Hogwarts. A momentary urge to scream out loud in joy came over him though he contained himself knowing that the Dursleys would be less than happy to hear him bellow cries of joy first thing in the morning.

This summer had been a long one and certainly the worst one since he had started attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In some of his other summer holidays he had at least been able to visit the Burrow where his best friend Ron Weasley and his all pure-blood wizarding family lived. The Weasleys weren't rich and had 7 children which was quite a predicament. However, they were a tight family who all loved each other and to Harry that was really what mattered.

Harry had been stuck at the Dursley's all summer, due to the fact that Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard of this century and probably many other centuries to come, had risen again. Dumbledore, Harry's headmaster at Hogwarts, had decided that it was best for Harry to stay with the Dursleys and not leave their grounds. This was supposedly for Harry's own safety which Harry did not understand one bit.

Harry walked across his room to where he had packed all of his belongings. He took the muggle clothes he had put aside on his chair and changed into them. After about 10 minutes he was completely ready and packed. It was nearly 11 o' clock and the Weasleys were supposed to pick him up soon. They had gotten permission for Harry to spend the last night of the summer with them and to go to Kings Cross station by 11 o' clock on the 1st of September to leave on the Hogwarts Express.

Harry was contemplating how his 5th year at Hogwarts would be like and what adventures lay in store for him and his friends when he heard noises from downstairs.

"DON'T EVER COME NEAR MY HOUSE AGAIN!" He could hear Uncle Vernon bellowing. Harry grinned. The Weasleys were here. As he was about to get up he heard footsteps running up the stairs. The door burst open and two identical, red-headed, freckle-faced boys came in.

"Harry, mate, I think your uncle's about to explode!" one said with an evil grin on his face.

"Think we should help speed up the process a bit George?" the other one said with an identical evil grin to the other. Harry laughed. He's missed these two so much. Fred and George were Ron's identical, older twin brothers. They were about to start their 7th and last year at Hogwarts. They were also known as Hogwarts' biggest pranksters. "So you alright Harry? How's it been living with Duddy-dearest and Co. for the summer?" Fred said, trying not to laugh. Aunt Petunia's screaming and Uncle Vernon's huffing and puffing could be heard from downstairs.

"Don't even ask!" Harry replied picking up Hedwig, his snowy owl's cage.

"Ha! Now come on," George said picking up Harry's trunk "let's go before your uncle eats up Ron or something."

"Yeah," said Fred lifting Harry's bag "he's standing downstairs like a pillock not knowing what to say!" Harry laughed as they started to walk out of his room.

"Is that it?" George asked.

"Yep." Harry replied as they began walking down the stairs. When they got downstairs Harry saw Ron standing by the door grinning uncomfortably like an idiot and fidgeting like a maniac while Uncle Vernon was shouting at him like a nutter and telling him to get out.

A look of relief came over Ron's face as soon as he saw Harry and the twins. "Right…um…OK! We'll be going now! Nice seeing you again!" and with that he quickly left the house followed by Harry and the twins.

"And don't EVER come back!" Uncle Vernon shouted as he slammed the door behind them shut.

"Aahh…the smell of freedom." Harry said with his eyes shut while they walked towards the car.

"Damn right!" Ron said with an astonished look on his face while getting in the car. "I don't understand why they were fuming this time! I mean we couldn't have come to pick you up any more muggle-like than this!" he said in amazement.

"Discrimination against red-heads!" George said in a posh voice. "Honestly!" Harry laughed again as they pulled out of Privet Drive.

"Hey, whose car is this anyways?" Harry asked about the car which he hadn't seen before.

"Oh, this is dad's new car. He bought it a couple of weeks ago. It ain't enchanted at all though." Ron explained.

"Sucks innit! A boring old car it is!" Fred muttered.

"Aha, but does your _mum_ know you're driving it?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yes! Mummy the 2nd!" George said while driving. "Me and Fred got our licences over the summer, so we can 'legally' drive." Ron muttered something about those two getting their licences being a long, difficult process, and then Fred added, "God Harry, do you know how much you sounded like Hermione there?" Ron snorted and Harry said laughing, "Oh, god help me!" and they all laughed.

"By the way Ron, speaking of Hermione, have you heard from her recently, cause I haven't." Harry asked Ron. Ron's eyes narrowed a bit as Harry knew that Hermione Granger, their other best friend, the muggle-born, bossy but sweet smarty-pants, was definitely not Ron's favourite subject.

"Well not since she told me she was leaving for Bulgaria to visit VICKY!" Ron replied using his nickname for the famous Bulgarian Quidditch player, Victor Krum. Hermione had gotten close to him last year when he had visited Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament and he had asked her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer holidays. Ron used to be quite fond of Krum, at present however, he didn't think much of him.

"Yeah, she told me she was going to Bulgaria as well." Harry said, "But I haven't a clue what she's been up to since then."

"Beats me!" Ron mumbled. "You know what? She's probably having a great time with the git that she's completely forgotten about home! Most likely she ain't even back yet and probably won't be back for a while." Ron ranted.

Fred and George both choked with surprise and Fred turned around to Ron sitting at the back. "You know what Ron, you stupid great prat? You-know-who would start line-dancing with all the death-eaters in flowery pink robes and touring the whole of England, BEFORE, Hermione would miss out on one day, no, one _MINUTE_, of precious education without a legitimate excuse!" He turned back to the front again. "A _VERY_ legitimate excuse may I add." He added from the front seat.

"He's right mate," George continued. "Knowing Hermione she's been back for at _LEAST_ a week to sort out all her stuff and to be prepared for the glorious notions, which are homework and lessons!"

Harry laughed at this. "Too true!" he said. That was the best way to describe their dear friend Hermione.

Ron made a smug face and said, "Well I suppose the only reason we haven't heard from her is that she's been too busy daydreaming about the dick!"

They were a couple minutes away to the Burrow. Fred all of a sudden turned around again and flashed a big, toothy grin at Ron.

"WHAT?" Ron said, bewildered. Fred continued grinning at him. "WHAT?" Ron repeated frustrated

"She loves you back!" Fred said maintaining his big, massive grin.

"What!...what do you mea…wha' the hell are you chattin' about!...Oh, just shut up you punk!" Ron stammered exasperated. He crossed his arms, sat back and frowned.

"Awww! Ain't that cute!" George said while pulling the break and stopping outside the Burrow.

"And you two can shut up and all!" Ron spit out.

Harry found it harder to control his laughter as he opened the door to get out of the car. It was obvious that Ron had taken a sudden peculiar interest in Hermione in the past year. That, which had become evident during and after the infamous Yule Ball last year. It had become quire clear that Ron was jealous of he fact that Hermione had attended the ball with Victor Krum. Even though he denied it, he simply insisted on being annoyed at her because, as his exact words were, 'she was fraternizing with the enemy'. Everyone including Harry and Hermione for that matter knew better though.

"OK Ron," Fred said while pulling Harry's stuff from the trunk of the car, "deny it all you want, but I'm warning you, you're going to have a _VERY_ interesting 5th year."

"Oh Fred, by the looks of things we are too going to have an interesting year." George added while closing the trunk of the car. "We can torment our pig-headed lil' bro' on a whole new level. Imagine it." And the twins both started walking towards the Burrow, chuckling deviously.

"Aaarrgh!" Ron cried frustrated while slamming the car door and running towards his evil brothers, closely followed by Harry who was carrying Hedwig's cage. "Once and for all will you two bird-brains listen for Merlin's sake!" Ron bellowed catching up to then on the doorstep. "I-DON'T-LIKE-HER!" he shouted while stepping in front of them, blocking their way. "In fact, I CAN'T STAND THE BOSSY OLD HAG!" he screamed the last part.

Then suddenly the door opened and a soft voice from behind said "Who, or what Hag can't you stand Ron?"

The twins' faces turned into huge identical, mischievous grins. "Alright Hermione?" They said simultaneously.

Ron narrowed his eyes and turned around to face…"HERMIONE!" he cried in surprise.

**A/N I changed the tiny mistake a reviewer decided to point out to me...rather rudely I might add. hmph!**


	2. Reuniting

**A/N Here's a small recap for ya before we carry on with the story…**

"Aaarrgh!" Ron cried frustrated while slamming the car door and running towards his evil brothers, closely followed by Harry who was carrying Hedwig's cage. "Once and for all will you two bird-brains listen for Merlin's sake!" Ron bellowed catching up to then on the doorstep. "I-DON'T-LIKE-HER!" he shouted while stepping in front of them, blocking their way. "In fact, I CAN'T STAND THE BOSSY OLD HAG!" he screamed the last part.

Then suddenly the door opened and a soft voice from behind said "Who, or what Hag can't you stand Ron?"

The twins' faces turned into huge identical, mischievous grins. "Alright Hermione?" They said simultaneously.

Ron narrowed his eyes and turned around to face…"HERMIONE!" he cried in surprise.

"What the…what you doing here?" Ron said still caught in surprise blinking continuously.

"Nice to see you too Ron!" she said acidly. "So who can't you stand?"

"Oh…um…no one." He said shaking his head as if it was nothing, at the exact same time that Fred coughed and said "The girl of his dreams!"

Ron's ears went pink as he glanced at Fred. Harry was standing at the back trying not to laugh.

"No one, really." He finally said to Hermione. Hermione shrugged as if to say she didn't really care anyway.

Then the twins moved past Ron towards the door and Hermione. They then both stopped and looked at Hermione. "Hermione, if you don't mind me saying…you are looking incredibly _ravishing_ on this hot summer's day. You certainly have…um…blossomed! Very pretty indeed." George said grinning.

"Yes,** very** pretty indeed!" Fred added while following his twin inside and winking at Ron, whose eyes widened in horror.

"Oooh…um thank you." Hermione said blushing and looking back at them. Then she turned back to Harry and Ron. "Harry!" she squealed, her arms flying around Harry's neck as she hugged him.

"Hya Herm!" Harry said smiling as she let go of him.

"You'd get a hug too Ron, but since you aren't too pleased to see me…" she said.

"Aha." Ron mumbled while just standing there like an open-mouthed statue gawping at Hermione. Harry was sure that if Ron didn't close his mouth soon, he'd drool all over his shirt.

Harry then looked at Hermione and completely understood the state Ron was in. Fred and George were right. She looked amazing. Her hair wasn't bushy anymore, instead there were loose, silky, golden brown curls flowing down her back. She had turned an amazing bronze colour, and probably knowing that fact, she hadn't hesitated to expose her tanned, silky smooth skin by wearing skimpy summer clothes. She was wearing a tiny, spaghetti-strapped white top which was very revealing indeed. Harry noticed her smooth, flat belly and higher up…um…she had well...ahem…developed a lot since he had last seen her. She was also wearing tiny denim shorts, which exposed her long, tanned smoothed legs. She was wearing sandals and so she looked like a model out of a fashion summer catalogue.

Her face looked very pretty too. She wasn't one of those girls who wore layers and layers of make-up. A couple of coats of black mascara to complement her big brown eyes and a dab of lip-gloss to make her already pouty lips even poutier were all. And the reduction in the size of her teeth had really done her good. She looked stunning! There was only one word to say, Harry thought…

"Wow…" Harry saw Ron say breathlessly.

"What?" Hermione said. "Hellooo…" she said waving her hands in front of the boys' eyes.

"Yeah? I mean, oh, sorry Hermione!" Harry said a bit embarrassed. Ron was still standing there dazed.

"Oh for heaven's sake Ron, why on earth are you looking at me as though I've just had a horrible growth spurt or something?" Hermione demanded wide-eyed and frustrated.

"Um…well you have…" Ron replied still dazed.

"**What**?" Hermione said confused. With that Ron snapped out of his trance and blushed furiously.

"I mean…sorry um…yeah you've grown…no I mean taller…um yeah you've grown taller Hermione." Ron just spluttered out, which Harry thought was a load of bull. Hermione just stood there bewildered.

"Anyways…yeah we should go inside…they'll be wondering where we are by now." Ron said this very quickly and rushed inside.

"So..." Harry started "what brings you to the Burrow?" he turned to Hermione.

"Well…Ginny rang me yesterday and told me that you were coming here for the last day and how I should come and stay too so we could all go to King's Cross tomorrow together." She said all this very quickly and smiled.

Harry smiled back at her and said, " well Hermione I'm glad you're here…oh and by the way you look really nice."

"Why, thank you Harry." Hermione replied blushing slightly.

"Haaarrry!" Harry saw Mrs. Weasley run towards him and enulf him in one of her enormous hugs.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for having me." Harry said.

"Oh really Harry! Don't mention it. You and Hermione are part of the family." She replied and went back to the kitchen.

"Hello Harry! Nice to have you over again." Mr. Weasley said while coming down the stairs

"Hello Mr. Weasley." Replied Harry .

"Ah, Hermione there you are!" said Mr. Weasley. "I was wonderin about lamps…" he then went on about electricity and wires. So him and Hermione went into Mr. Weasley's office.

"Harry old chap! Hello to you!" Harry recognised the voice to be Percy's. Percy Weasley was another one of the Weasley boys. However he did seem to the complete opposite of the others. Well for one thing he was very well-behaved and took his work very seriously. He had left Hogwarts two years ago and was working for the Ministry of Magic for the 2nd year. He liked to talk about work a lot and how to be respectful to rules and being well-behaved. Thus, he was one of the main victims for Fred and George's merciless pranks.

"Hello Percy, how are you?" Harry said leaning on a chair.

"Oh I'm great Harry, but tired really. Extremely hard work, you wouldn't believe…" and he went on and on about working at the Ministry. Harry stopped listening very quickly and found himself having the urge to yawn when he suddenly saw another red-headed figure coming down the stairs. It was Ginny, the youngest of the Weasley kids. She as in the year below Harry so she would be starting her 4th year this year. She walked down the stairs and towards the living room, where Harry and Percy were. Harry caught his breath. 'Wow' he thought. What was going on? It was like this weird magnetic force had affected the atmosphere so that all the girls Harry knew had turned into stunning beauties over the summer.

Ginny smiled at Harry. Quite a mischievous smile, similar to the one Fred and George wore when they were up to something, which was well…always, Harry thought.

"Hi Harry." Ginny said without blushing, which was very unusual for her when she talked to Harry.

"Oh…um…Hi Ginny." Harry replied, trying not to gawp at her.

"Ginny! Interrupt a very serious and important conversation why don't you!" Percy stared at his sister in disbelief.

"I'm only saying hello to Harry!" Ginny said in fake shock.

"Ok fine! You know what Harry, I will speak to you later and finish this conversation when there aren't any silly little interruptions." Percy said this and turned to leave the room.

"Great…I can't wait." Harry said grimly. Ginny laughed her sweet laugh and came closer to Harry.

"Boy, do I feel sorry for you!" she giggled. Harry laughed too. Boy did she look pretty. She had also tanned over the summer. She was so brown now that the freckles on her face were disguised into the brown colour so you could hardly see them. She was still quite tiny but Harry could tell that she too had…um…developed during the summer. Maybe not so much like Hermione, but well she had a bit. Her hair was now down to her waist and was layered at the front and the bottom. Her usually flaming-red hair had now some golden-blonde streaks in it and her hair was looking very silky indeed. The tiny flimsy pale blue summer dress she was wearing made Harry think about things that he really didn't want to be thinking about his best friend's little sister.

"So…when are you gonna thank me?" Ginny said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh…sorry…um thank you for what?" Harry said, snapping out of his little day-dream.

"Well I did save you from the boring monstrosity that is my brother, Percy." She said with her hands on her hips.

Harry smiled. "Thank you Ginny."

Harry saw Ginny smile and a bit of red colour was visible around her cheeks. Hey maybe she did still blush occasionally, Harry thought.

"That's better." She said sweetly with a sexy edge. "I'll see ya later Harry." She said and turned to walk up the stairs again.

'Whoa' Harry breathed out. That was something he wasn't expecting.


	3. Ron's predicament

**A/N Ehem…yes I know it's been a while. I'm sorry. **

**Small Recap…**

"Well I did save you from the boring monstrosity that is my brother, Percy." She said with her hands on her hips.

Harry smiled. "Thank you Ginny."

Harry saw Ginny smile and a bit of red colour was visible around her cheeks. Hey maybe she did still blush occasionally, Harry thought.

"That's better." She said sweetly with a sexy edge. "I'll see ya later Harry." She said and turned to walk up the stairs again.

'Whoa' Harry breathed out. That was something he wasn't expecting.

As he got up to go upstairs to find Ron, Harry saw the twins coming down.

"Wow, talk about the heat up there!" Fred said laughing.

"Cor Blimey you couldn't cut the tension in there with a knife!" George added.

"Why? What's going on?" Harry asked them.

"Ron and Hermione mate!" Fred answered

"They're up there doing what they're both best at." George said.

"Arguing!" All three said together, chuckling.

"Over some book or something!" Fred said.

"To tell you the truth…" Harry said, ""I really don't wanna know!"

The twins laughed "Yeah, I know what you mean mate!" George replied.

With that all three boys made their way through to the kitchen to find something to eat.

The rest of the day passed quite quickly, Harry thought. He had a couple of laughs with the twins while eating some beans on toast. Later, the boys (apart from Percy of course) all played some Quidditch in the fields while the girls, Hermione and Ginny, lay on the grass talking and giggling.

"Can you believe it!" Ron said while he and Harry were walking towards the Burrow alone.

"Believe what?" Harry asked.

"Hermione!" Ron said, nearly shouting.

"What about Hermione?" Harry mumbled.

"Harry! Mate! Do you not have eyes!" Ron said in disbelief. "Do you not see what she looks like?" he said as he stopped walking.

"Um….yeah Ron, she look really nice…amazing in fact! But I don't see how that could be a problem or even a bad thing!" Harry said, trying to be diplomatic.

"Well, obviously it ain't a problem for you!" Ron said while Harry looked confused. "You see, you get on with her! So there's no problem, but me on the other hand, I don't get on with her, meaning that every time I'm arguing or bickering or whatever with her, which is very usual as you know, I look at her and then – then my mind starts wandering and – and I start wandering these things which…anyways I basically become dazed and I can't think, so thus…BHAM…" Ron shouted, which made Harry jump. "you know what happens?" Ron asked Harry quietly as they were standing on the empty field.

"No Ron, what happens?" Harry asked as he looked at his best friend slightly freaked out.

"Duh! She wins the fight Harry!" Ron was back to shouting again. "And you know, Harry, that there's nothing more I hate than losing an argument to HER!" then he just suddenly froze and looked at Harry. Harry couldn't help but snort. "What! It's true!" Ron exclaimed wide-eyed and frustrated.

"So…um…what you're saying is that Hermione and her newly-noticed secondary features or um assets…" Harry coughed, "…are causing your mind to blur and hence lose your infamous fights and quarrels with her…so your conclusion is that this is a conspiracy, where our little 'Mione is using her devious womanly wiles and ways to manipulate your over-charged male hormones, otherwise known as testosterone hormones, to clearly take advantage of you and win these usual arguments?" Harry said trying to hold back a smile without much luck.

Ron screwed up his face for a few seconds and looked up. Then he nodded and said, "Yeah…that's about right! Yeah!"

Harry just stared at him for a couple of seconds and then turned around and resumed walking towards the Burrow. "You need to get some sleep, but not before you take a cold shower!" Harry shouted while walking away.

"But – But Harry! You were right! The theory was right!" Ron yelled while staring at Harry's back walking away in disbelief. "Oh, why couldn't she just come back looking like a troll!" Ron moaned while running to catch up with Harry.

Harry sat in Ron's room looking through a book full of moving pictures of the Chudley Cannons, Ron's favourite Quidditch team. Just then, the door opened and Ron came in soaking wet with a towel around him. He had taken Harry's advice and taken a cold shower, right after they had all had their dinner.

"Wow, I really needed that!" he said.

"I know you did!" Harry said still flicking through the book. Ron then went over to the cupboard and started picking clothes for him to wear, when Hermione came in.

She was wearing the tiniest little thing Harry had ever seen. It was a strappy, white silk nightdress, so short that it barely covered her…ahem…rear end, Harry thought. He also thought that this wouldn't be good for Ron. He was right.

"Hey you two! Watcha doin'?" Hermione said cheerily.

Ron suddenly turned around and instantly dropped all the clothes he had in his hand and his mouth.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry said but also found himself trying not to look anywhere but at Hermione's face while he talked to her.

"Her – Her – HERMIONE!" Ron said suddenly, shaking his head and widening his eyes.

"What!" Hermione said looking up at him with her puppy-dog wide eyes, innocently.

"What are you doing h- You know what? I'm trying to get changed!" Ron replied in a quivering and high-pitched voice.

"So?" Hermione said bluntly.

"So! So…well, meaning could you please leave!" Ron said.

"Harry's here!" Hermione retorted.

"Harry won't look!" Ron said in disbelief.

"What makes you think I'll look?" Hermione said incredulously.

"Well Hermi- you're a girl! Anyways, if you were getting changed you'd ask me to leave!" Ron replied wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"No, I'd just ask you to turn around!" she replied matter-of-factly.

"WHAT! No you wouldn…actually, you know what? Fine! Just turn around then!" Ron said going red with fury.

"Well, you know what! I think I'll just leave! Towel boy!" Hermione spat.

"Well fine then! LEAVE!" Ron shouted.

"I WILL!" Hermione yelled back, her fists clenching identical to Ron's.

"Go on then!" said Ron.

"I am!"

"FINE!" shouted Ron.

"FINE!" yelled Hermione.

And with that, she turned her nose up, made a 'hmph' sound, turned on her heel and strutted out of the room.

"Wha'…did you – did – did you see…THAT! Now you know what I mean? Did you happen to notice that dress! I rest my case!" Ron looked at Harry wide-eyed, trying to prove his point.

Harry just looked back at him. He wasn't getting in the middle of this. "I'm going to bed." He said as he got up and climbed into the spare bed. Ron stood there for a moment and then went to get changed. But he suddenly froze and looked at Harry again.

"I need to take another cold shower!" he said and quickly made his way towards the bathroom.

Harry chuckled. These were his best friends. He could hear Ginny and Hermione giggling about something in Ginny's room. 'Girls…' he thought. 'What strange creatures they were.' And yet, as the old clichéd saying goes, 'can't live with them, can't live without them'. That was definitely Ron's problem, Harry thought.

As Harry rolled in his bed, he thought about the next day. He was going back to Hogwarts. Yes he was more than happy, but this year was different. This year Voldemort was back. He was fully risen and most definitely after Harry. This was the first time Harry was thinking about Voldemort since the Weasley's had picked him up from the Dursley's.

Harry didn't want to think about it but it was impossible. Whatever he did, Voldemort and the death of his parents, James and Lily Potter, who were killed by Voldemort when Harry was only one, were always at the back of his mind. He had so many thoughts that sometimes he thought he needed a Pensieve, like Dumbledore, to store his thoughts in.

Harry closed his eyes and thought 'At least I'll have people who really care about me around me'. With that happy thought, he tried to go to sleep. And he did. He went into a deep, sound sleep full of dreams. Not even Ron crashing and banging in the dark, trying to get changed, woke him up. A whole new year was ahead of Harry, Ron and Hermione and by the looks of things; it was going to be a very eventful year.


End file.
